


Yang Can Never Know

by FlawedVictori



Series: Tumblr Prompts [11]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:32:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4782446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlawedVictori/pseuds/FlawedVictori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby and Weiss give a few freshmen a quick tour. Written for a prompt on my Tumblr. (Did I enter an alternate universe, or did you really just crack a smile at me?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yang Can Never Know

Ruby didn't want to be here.

"And over there is the main cafeteria." Weiss gestured toward the building, and a few bored eyes followed her.

Ruby wanted to sleep.

"Next we'll be heading to the dorms. Please stay close, because the campus is surprisingly easy to get lost on, as my partner can tell you. Isn't that right, Ruby?" Weiss glared at her, clearly irritated by Ruby's lack of input.

"Yeah…" She yawned, and a few of the freshmen in the crowd giggled.

A glare from Weiss, and the giggling cut off.

Weiss stalked off towards the dorms, their little tour group following behind the heiress.

Ruby brought up the rear, stretching and blinking away the drowsiness.

Weiss had volunteered them to lead the tour this year.

Without asking Ruby, of course.

Ruby, of course, would have done it in an instant… if she'd been asked.

And if she hadn't had to give up a few days of her summer to get to Beacon in time to show the first years around before initiation.

Ruby, of course, had never even known a tour existed, so she was still irritated about that.

They came to a stop in front of the student dorms, Ruby zoning out while Weiss made her spiel.

"-And now, my partner and team leader can answer any questions you might have." Weiss glared at her, and Ruby's eyes widened at the sudden influx of questions.

She picked out a few she'd heard clearly.

"Uh… Teams have four members each, They're decided by the professors after initiation, we're not allowed to tell you how, and yeah, we're dating."

She smiled at Weiss, and Weiss glared.

"Good questions, anything else?"

A small girl raised her hand. "What kind of weapon do you use?"

Ruby's eyes opened wide, and she whipped Crescent Rose off her back with a grin. "Well, let me intr-"

"She uses a Sniper Scythe. It collapses into an easily carried form that can also be used as a powerful firearm." Weiss interrupted.

Ruby's mouth fell open. "Weiss!"

Weiss shrugged. "Am I wrong?"

"You didn't use her name! It's Crescent Rose." She explained to the crowd. "And she doesn't 'transform', she wilts and blooms." She snickers her way through the joke, but it's mostly understandable.

There's a few chuckles from the crowd, but Ruby's paying no attention to them.

Instead, her eyes are focused on Weiss, who's hand just flew up to her mouth.

"Did you just smile?!"

Weiss shakes her head, but Ruby's eyes just widen.

"Oh, you did! You liked my joke! I've got to go tell-"

"If you even  _think_ of telling your sister I'll-" Weiss started.

"But I've got to tell Yang! She never laughs at my jokes!"

Weiss growled, and the freshmen got to go through what quickly became known as a rite of passage at Beacon; Witnessing a Weiss Schnee 'Ruby don't you dare' rant.

And then the inevitable followup;Ruby kissing Weiss, and then disappearing into a cloud of petals, which of course led into a 'Ruby get back here' rant.


End file.
